Just  A Bit Of Fun
by mollietaz
Summary: A little bit of mischief can go a long way.


Just a bit of fun

Casino crouched in the bushes , he felt as if he had been there for hours, his muscles had begun to ache from trying to stay hidden and he longed to stand up and

stretch, but he knew that if he did he was a dead man.

Well he had to admit , this time he had brought all of this on himself.

Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, the heavens opened and within minutes he was soaked to the skin.

…..

Two hours earlier they had been living in relative peace.

Then Casino had got bored.

They had been back from the latest mission for a week and there was no sign of them being sent out again, it would take that long for the Warden's hand

to heal properly,

But now after sitting about he was thoroughly bored and looking for someone to annoy.

`You want to play cards mate? Asked Goniff.

`Naw`, said Casino `You got nothing left for me to win`.

`Only because you cheat`, said Goniff.

`We could always ask the Warden if we could go down the village`, said Goniff hopefully, knowing that as always Angel would take pity on him and feed him.

`He's in London today with Angel , remember` said Casino reading Goniff's mind.

`Oh yeah, forgot`, said Goniff `Means we can go down the pub though don't it?

Casino wasn't listening

`Which means the cottage will be empty`, said Casino to himself.

`Well that's obvious if she's not there`, said Goniff.

Casino smiled.

`Aw now mate , leave it out, she got the better of you and you got a little wet, let it go will ya ? Asked Goniff

Casino kept smiling.

`Wouldn't want to disappoint the lady, promised her payback now didn't I? he asked.

`Actor looked at him

`Casino trying to drown you helped the lady find her sense of humour, I cannot for an instant think why , but it did, now just leave it alone and be thankful that

you could help her `, he said seriously

Casino just kept smiling.

`Casino , don't do anything to upset her again, wouldn't like that`, said Chief as he flicked his knife open.

`Yeah, yeah, `said Casino ` I hear you `.

Goniff tried one more time.

`Aw mate leave it , you'll get us all locked up the Warden finds out you're annoying her`,

Casino stood up , still smiling.

`Better make sure he don't find out then `, he said

`Casino`, said three voices in unison.

Your concern is noted, now anyone coming with me? he asked

`No way mate `,said Goniff

`Most certainly not`, said Actor going back to reading his book

`What about you Indian? Asked Casino.

The knife landed in the doorframe three inches from Casino's face.

`Guess that's a no then`, said Casino as he headed out of the door laughing.

Goniff turned to Actor

`You think maybe one of us ought to go with him? He asked.

Actor put his book down once more and looked at him.

`Do you really want to have to explain your part in whatever he's planning to the Warden? He asked.

Goniff shook his head.

`Naw , don't think I do `. He said smiling.

`Neither do I Goniff`, said Actor as he picked up his book.

`Got a bad feeling about this`, said Chief as he retrieved his knife `Man's headed for trouble`.

`I agree`, said Actor. `But we did try to warn him`,

Goniff chuckled

`He can't really think that this is the end of it , now can he? I mean whatever he does, she's going to get even`,

`That Goniff is the whole problem`, said Actor and that is one war that I have no intention of getting in the middle of`.

…

Casino surveyed his handy work and smiled.

Okay the lady would get a little wet, but it wouldn't hurt now would it?

He looked at the bucket resting precariously on the half opened door and wished he could stay to watch, but that was definitely pushing his luck.

Taking a piece of the apple pie that was cooling on the table he let himself out of the back door and locked it behind him

…..

Angel smiled as she let herself in the cottage.

Today had been a good day.

Craig had been given the all clear from the hospital and they had spent the rest of the afternoon at a tea dance. Something she knew he had only agreed to

because he knew she loved to dance.

She felt calmer than she had done in quite a while, and was looking forward to having dinner with them all this evening.

She might just try and make peace with Casino, maybe, it was a thought , but teasing him was almost better than teasing Craig.

She smiled to herself and opened the door.

...

From their room upstairs the cons could hear that someone was rattling around in the kitchen .

`Well I suppose we had better go and see what he's done`, said Actor.

The three of them headed downstairs and were met by Angel .

`Hi guys, want coffee? She asked.

`Hi , thought you were in London for the day`. Said Goniff.

`Came back a little early, thought we'd all have a nice dinner together, made an apple pie , just for you Goniff`, she said smiling at him.

Goniff smiled back.

You alright then luv? He asked.

`Couldn't be better, had a great day with Craig and got home to find a letter from John , so yeah, great day`, she said smiling.

She turned back to the coffee and then the light dawned.

`Why shouldn't I be okay? She asked anxiously.

`Oh , no reason`, said Goinff.

Angel looked at him

`You really are a terrible liar you know, Now spill , what's going on`. She asked

`Casino got bored`, said Chief dryly.

Angel looked at him

`And? She asked.

Chief shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

The sudden slamming of the front door stopped any further conversation.

`All right you four in my office now`, yelled Craig.

`Hell he sounds mad, what did you do ? Asked Angel

`Nothing, we have been here all afternoon`, said Actor.

`I said now`, Craig yelled.

They headed for his office and as Angel entered she gasped and then tried not to giggle.

`What happened to you ? She asked.

Craig looked at her, and the anger subsided just a little.

`You alright? She asked

`Oh just fine, a little damp but just fine`.

He looked at the others who were all trying very hard to take him seriously.

`All right , where is he? He asked.

`Who's that then? Asked Goniff innocently.

Craig walked over to him and stood toe to toe.

`You really want to do this Goniff? He asked.

Goniff tried hard not to smile as he looked at Craig's soddened hair and uniform. The man was literally dripping wet

`Haven't seen him for the last couple of hours`, said Goniff.

`It's the truth Warden`, said Actor.

`Well when you do see him tell him I want to see him immediately`, he said angrily. `Now get out of here`.

The three men turned and headed upstairs , and not even Chief could stop the smile spreading across his face.

….

Angel went to the kitchen and made him coffee and then headed back to his office.

He was just coming out of the bathroom , towelling his hair dry.

`What happened ? She asked quietly.

Craig looked at her.

`Laugh and so help me I'll kick you out of here`. He said.

Angel tried to look as serious as she could.

`Wouldn't dream of it`. She said.

Craig looked at her and then they both burst out laughing.

`Oh, I'm sorry little brother but you standing there looking like a drowned rat was just too funny, what happened? she asked again.

`Think I got something that was meant for you `, he said smiling at her.

She looked at him puzzled.

`Bucket of water on top of the door, walked in and pow, got drenched.` he said.

Angel burst out laughing

`Casino? She asked

`Who else? You do realise that this feud has got to stop, don't you? He asked.

Angel stopped laughing long enough to nod at him.

`No more I promise, I'll find Casino and sort things out with him, no more revenge, okay? you have my word`, she said smiling

`Would be greatly appreciated`, he said, `now go, find the delinquent and put a stop to this`.

Angel got up smiling.

`Yes Sir Lieutenant`, she said

Craig shook his head , lit a cigarette and settled down with his coffee in front of the fire .

….

They had all finished supper and cleared away and were now in the library having coffee.

The rain had started about an hour age and was just beginning to ease off as Angel re-entered the kitchen.

She made a plate of sandwiches and a flask of coffee and headed outside.

As she headed towards the garden shed she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Casino still hadn't come back inside, and he must by now be a lot wetter than Craig ever was.

She opened the door and looked around.

`You want to come out and eat these ? She asked

`How d'you know? He asked

`Saw you run in here earlier `. She said

`Why didn't you tell him I was here? He asked.

`Oh he already knows where you are, he was the one who told me`, she said laughing at him.

Casino came towards her and she giggled.

`You look worse than he did`. She said.

Casino smiled back at her.

`Was meant for you , not him`. He said.

`Oh I know that, knew you'd been up to something when I saw you running from the cottage`. She said.

`What? He yelled, `Then how?

`Went in through the back door, got what I needed and left`, she said

Casino looked at her suspiciously

`How'd the Warden get the bucket then? He asked.

`Oh that's simple, I sent him back to get the apple pie`, she said innocently.

Casino looked at her and then burst out laughing .

Angel stood in front of him managing somehow to look innocent

`You set him up? He asked trying to wipe the tears away

Angel shrugged her shoulders

`Just couldn't seem to help it,` she said joining in his laughter.

`Would love to have seen his face baby, bet it was a picture`, said Casino gasping for air.

Angel sat down beside him

`Bet the language was a bit on the hot side too`, she said.

She offered him the plate of sandwiches.

`You want these ? She asked, `Liable to be all you get after he throws you in the stockade for the night`.

Casino laughed

`You think I'm gonna get off that lightly , think again, he's going to have me running assault courses for a week at least`. He said

`I'll talk to him`, said Angel `Tell him you're a little crazy, he'll believe that`,

`Naw, it's okay, I'll take the wrap, was my idea after all`, he said `Thanks for the food, these are good, `

`Well couldn't see you starve, now could I ? She asked smiling.

Casino smiled back and took another bite of his sandwich.

`I promised him that we'd behave from now on, no more pranks`, she said.

`Oh I don't know about that `, started Casino.

`Casino I mean it`, she said seriously. `I promised him, you do what you want, but as far as I'm concerned this revenge trip is well and truly over, okay?

`You sure that's what you want baby, cos it's been fun? He asked.

Angel smiled.

`Gave him my word, would never break that to anyone of you, but especially to Craig.` she said

Casino nodded

`Then it's done, looks like I'll have to go back to irritating the Indian`, he said smiling.

`Oh great ,now Chief's going to hate me, that's all I need`, she giggled.

`One thing I know for sure baby, and that's the Indian could never hate you`, he said.

Angel smiled

`You'd better start thinking about coming inside before you catch your death`, she said

Casino laughed

`Might just give him a little longer to calm down`, he said

`Well I'm going back inside`, she said `Let me know if you need anything alright? She asked

`You'll be the first I come too baby`said Casino

Angel left closing the door behind her.

….

`Thought you might like coffee`, said Actor.

`Close the door` said Craig.

Actor did as he was asked and walked over to the window.

`What's so interesting? He asked.

Craig pointed to the garden.

`What's she doing out in the rain? Asked Actor

`My guess. Taking food to her co-conspirator`, he said

Actor looked surprised

`Angel and Casino together , never`. He said.

Craig smiled.

`Oh I have no doubt that Casino set the trap for Angel, but am I really meant to believe that she didn't see it? He asked

Actor laughed

`She sent you back into the cottage on purpose`, he said

Craig smiled

`Oh yeah`, he said.

`And you are going to let them get away with it? he asked.

Craig laughed

`It was worth the soaking to see her laugh, and if it bonds them together so much the better`, he said

`You got soaked intentionally? Asked Actor

`That stays between the two of us Actor, understood? He said

Actor smiled and looked at Craig and started to walk back to the library. As he reached the door the smile turned into laughter.

`Warden , did anyone ever tell you , you're getting pretty good at pulling a con? He asked.

Craig closed the curtains and looked at Actor.

`Turn on the light on your way out will you? He asked grinning.

Actor gave him a mock bow and after doing what he had been asked closed the door behind him.


End file.
